


The Hailey Stickmin Collection [Completing the Mission]

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Capital Gains Ending | CG (Henry Stickmin), Cleaned 'em Out Ending | CEO (Henry Stickmin), F/M, Free Man Ending | FM (Henry Stickmin), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jewel Baron Ending | JB (Henry Stickmin, Light Angst, Little Nest Egg Ending | LNE (Henry Stickmin), Master Bounty Hunter Ending | MBH (Henry Stickmin), Pardoned Pals Ending | PP (Henry Stickmin), Post-Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin), Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Stickmin Space Resort Ending | SSR (Henry Stickmin), Toppat 4 Lyfe Ending | T4L (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TCW (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Recruits Ending | TR (Henry Stickmin), Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: Hailey Stickmin completes the mission!(Here's the rule post for the ask blog on Tumblr: https://askhaileystickmin.tumblr.com/post/635597757557735424/art-credit-goes-to-fangirlstephie-or-the-owner-of )
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin & Sven Svensson, Henry Stickmin & Toppat Clan Members, Reginald Copperbottom & Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man, Right Hand Man & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Hailey slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by a white void of some sort.  
"Hhh... Wha? Am I dead?" She said, slowly sitting up.  
"No, you're not dead." The deity greeted her.  
"Oh, okay..." Hailey nodded, standing up.  
"You see that table over there?"  
Hailey glanced at the table which was not too far in front of her.  
"Yeah." She walked up to it.  
"This is your last episode, Completing the Mission!" The deity chirped.  
Hailey remained silent, staring at the strange thing on the table.  
"Aren't you excited!?"  
"No. I want to go back to sleep."  
"Mood."  
"So... How exactly does this work?" Hailey asked.  
"You choose an ending from Infiltrating the Airship and Fleeing the Complex, then, whatever you combine, that's the ending you'll do. Got it?" The deity would explain.  
"Yeah, I get it, but how many endings are there..?" Hailey wondered  
"Sixteen."  
"WHAT."  
"Yeah. But I promise, this is the last one you'll do. Then, I'll leave you alone." The deity swore to Hailey.  
"Okay... You mean, like, forever?" She'd ask.  
The deity hesitated. "Yeah. I won't see you again."  
Hailey slowly blinked. "Okay, I'll miss you... idiot."  
"I'll miss you too."  
"..."  
"Anyways! What are you gonna do first?" The deity changed the subject.  
"I'm kind of hesitant to the toppats."  
"I'm sure most of their endings won't be too bad. Just the betrayed one, because Raychel didn't betray you in the rest." Hailey glanced at the machine which rested on the table.  
"Well? The choice is yours."  
"I'll do Rapidly Promoted Executive." Hailey pressed the button with the black and gold hat.  
"Then what?"  
"Convict Allies. I want to work together with Ellie."  
"Fair enough. Have fun!"  
Hailey pressed the launch button.

She got a recap on what had happened that lead her up to this point. She found the recap useful.

Hailey and Ellie walked into the control tower, Hailey wearing her black and gold top hat with her brown hair resting on her shoulders, she wore a very dark gray cape with gold colored ribbons and a small diamond clip which held it together at her neck. She also wore a gray dress and gray leggings with black boots. It felt good to be back.  
"Woah, this place is cool!"  
"So this is the toppat clan's secret jungle base. Sign me up!" Ellie looked around at the tower. "Woah! What happened to that girl!?" Hailey glanced at the Right hand lady, which now teemed with cybernetic enhancements. She glared at Ellie.  
"Hailey! You're back!"  
"I took charge in your stead, I hope you don't mind." Raychel told Hailey.  
The place was silent for a moment as Hailey crossed her arms and glared at Raychel.  
"Ahem, I'm Ellie. I'm new here. Whaat are you guys up to?" Ellie introduced herself.  
"Well, uh, Hailey, you remember that orbital station idea we were talking about?" Raychel began. "We went ahead with that plan."  
"We've got all of our assets in there already, once our preperations are complete, we should be able to launch into orbit."  
"That should keep us far away from any governments trying to bring us down." Raychel finished. "Should be able to-"  
"Hey, uh, chief?" Hailey heard a masculine voice say.  
"Hey, uh, what did I tell you about calling me that, Hailey's the chief, remember?" Raychel answered, nervously glancing back at Hailey.  
"Oh, okay, yeah."  
"We're under attack."  
Hailey jumped and looked outside the control tower window to see multiple government helicopters heading their way.  
_If Charles is here I'm going to destroy him._  
"You two! Get to the rocket!" Raychel ordered her Right hand lady and Ellie.  
"Hailey!"  
Raychel tossed a key over to Hailey.  
"One, two, three!" Raychel slammed her fist onto a red button.  
_"The rocket is launching in: Five minutes."_ A speaker announced.  
Hailey found herself and Raychel surrounded by broken glass and a helicopter at their shattered window.  
"Do something!" Raychel cried.  
It took Hailey a moment to process, then she hook shot herself onto the helicopter door, slid it open, entered, and threw the pilot out. She flicked something on and wondered what to do. She looked over at Raychel's situation, she was surrounded by government soldiers with rifles and other types of guns.  
_Oh! This thing has a gattling. Time to show Charles REAL accuracy!_  
"Just you wait 'til my friend gets here." She just barely heard Raychel say.  
"Yeah sure..." Said the soldier who was holding her wrists tightly.  
The gattling buzzed loudly as Hailey managed to shoot all of the soldiers. Raychel held onto her head.  
An alarm in the helicopter set off as it went down, forcing Hailey to bail.  
She pulled herself up from where she caught herself, and found soldiers planting a device of some kind.  
"Bomb has been planted." One of them said.  
"Isn't this an EMP?"  
_Time to call my sleep paralysis demon._  
Hailey pulled out her flute, and began playing a tune.  
A light blue bird came flying overhead, and she grabbed on.  
Hailey took away the source that was needed to set of the device.  
"Hey!"  
She flew away with it, then the device was knocked out of her hands and her bird was shot down. She fell in the middle of four soldiers. She rushed to pull herself back, tearing her cape and dress a little.  
_Darn it! I guess after the raid I'll get Robin to fix it._  
"It's the leader!" A blonde soldier shouted, pointing her rifle at Hailey.  
Hailey found herself back to back with someone, and felt their hair brush against her.  
"I was wonderin' when you'd show up." It was the Right hand lady, and she was pointing her guns at the soldiers.  
"Times up. Le's do dis."  
Hailey anxiously glanced around, then gave the Right hand lady a signal.  
She nodded.  
The Right hand lady leaped up, and began preparing a type of cybernetic laser as Hailey pulled out her guns. Hailey felt the laser contain her as she started spinning, pulling the trigger on her guns as many times as she could to shoot the soldiers.  
_Here we GO!_  
She felt herself stop spinning and the red laser no longer contained her.  
All of the government soldiers were incinerated.  
_"The rocket is launching in: One minute."_  
"We gotta 'urry." The Right hand lady told Hailey.  
Hailey pushed some hair out of her face when she heard a vehicle drive up to them.  
She and the Right hand lady turned, the Right hand lady being aggressive at first.  
It was Ellie in the vehicle. "You girls need a ride?" She asked.  
"They, please." The Right hand lady corrected, getting onto the vehicle with Hailey.  
"Alright, sorry."  
Ellie began driving them up to the rocket.  
There were soldiers blocking their path.  
"Don't let 'em get through, men!" One of them called.  
"We've got company!" Ellie warned.  
Hailey had to do something.  
She fixed herself on the front of the vehicle, and punched the soldier which posed the biggest threat, knocking him out. Yet, she was surrounded.  
_"ocket is launching in: Five, four-"  
Crap.  
"-three, two"_  
Hailey's still down there!" She heard Ellie's faint call.  
"I'll keep the door open for as long as I can!" Raychel reassured.  
_"one."_  
The rocket began to launch.  
Hailey looked up at the launching rocket.  
Hailey screamed in panic.  
_Wait! The abandoned tank!_  
She hopped in the tank and drove the cannon straight into the ground, and fired. She quickly climbed out of the tank, and leaped to the rocket, ready to catch herself.  
She was caught by Raychel.  
"I got you, Hailey!" She said.  
"You know..."  
_PLEASE DON'T. I LITERALLY JUST SAVED YOUR CLAN._  
"I could just drop you right now and nobody would know..."  
Hailey glanced back at the ground.  
"But why would I do that!?"  
_THANK YOU!_  
Raychel pulled her up into the rocket and the door was shut.  
"I saw you out there, you put your life on the line to save the toppat clan." Raychel said, playing with a string of her hair.  
_Damn right I did._  
"You've truly earned my respect. I couldn't think of a better person to lead us!"

_**MISSION COMPLETE** _

"Thanks to Hailey's efforts, we were able to establish our orbital station." Raychel began her speech. "Unfortunately, we lost quite a few members during the raid."  
"With the station in orbit, we were able to raid any place on earth with ease."  
"Ellie was officially recruited into the clan, given the rank; Right hand lady. Just like my Right hand lady! But for Hailey instead."  
"My and my Right hand lady went on in the clan to become top operators, performing several successful operations."

**RANK**  
_**Toppat Queen** _


	2. FW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey completes the FW ending.

Hailey found herself back at the hub.  
"Holy crap, that was a heck of a ride!" She said, stretching. "I know that's only the first one, but I think that's my favorite!"  
"Don't pick favorites yet, you've still got more to go." The deity told her. "But yeah, that's a good one."  
"I'm gonna do a challenge this time." Hailey walked up to the device on the table. "I'm gonna close my eyes, and pick two."  
"Fair enough. Go on."  
Hailey closed her eyes, felt around for buttons, and pressed two of them. She opened her eyes, and she had selected Relentless Bounty Hunter and Ghost Inmate.  
"I'm excited to see what this is!" Hailey said, smacking the launch button.  
She got another recap.

Hailey found herself in metal cuffs again, and gasped with her awakening. _Am I back at..?_ Hailey looked around. _I'M IN SPACE!?_  
"You've gotta be pretty tired of wakin' up like dis." It was the thick australian accent of the Right Hand Lady.  
 _Damn right I am._  
"That's right, it's me! Betcha thought ye took me out." They continued. "Well, nobody gets away from the toppat clan. As soon as we got into orbit, I made sure to go down and capture you."  
"Now, enjoy your stay." They started snickering after.  
 _Her laugh is... Wait- No, no it's not. Forget it, Hailey!_  
Hailey glanced up at the metal cuffs containing her hands.  
 _Fancy._  
 _Hm... What do I do here? I could try... magic, maybe the remote, I don't know. These cuffs seem pretty complicated, so I could try something complicated. I'll try doing magic._  
(MODERN PROBLEMS REQUIRE MODERN SOLUTIONS.)  
Hailey took a deep breath, and prepared herself to do a spell she heard of before.  
Thunder II.  
She felt herself being electrocuted, then she fell from her cuffs.  
It took her a moment to steady her breathing, then she fixed her hair into a ponytail. _They always get me when my hair isn't brushed and it's not held up._  
She looked at the door which was tightly shut, probably to keep her in her cell. Well, it wasn't going to be there for much longer.  
Hailey pulled out a metal cap she had found, and tossed it onto her head. She looked at her hands, which were now metal. She punched the door open, and busted out. She glanced at the toppat behind her, who was guarding her cell, holding an AK-47.  
She began running as she was shot by the gun, and the bullets bounced off of her.  
Hailey reached an armory when her cap faded, and she held onto the side of the wall, panting, trying to catch her breath.  
"There 'e is!" A toppat shouted behind her.  
"SHE!" Hailey called back, dashing into the armory and quickly locking herself in.  
"She's locked herself in armory seven!" She heard the muffled call of a toppat.  
"Who left this open?"  
Hailey glanced around at the dark room, and pressed a sheet open to reveal some weapons.  
There was a large sword, a black gun, and an orange gun.  
Hailey took the orange gun, and left the armory, shooting the toppat which surrounded the room. She glanced over at an elevator which was opening, and shot the two toppats which were in.  
She began running towards the next room.  
She dashed in and broke the door panel, making the door unable to open, and caught her breath, and turned to see the Right Hand Lady.  
"Ello."  
Hailey was about to shoot them, when the Right hand lady extended her metal arm and grabs Hailey's chest.  
 _NO, NOT WHEN I CAN BARELY BREATH! ANYTHING BUT THAT!_  
She was slammed onto the floor, her gun slipping from her hand.  
She found herself pinned to the ground by the Right Hand Lady.  
"You shoulda stayed in your cell." She said.  
"You should have been put in one, asshole!" Hailey retorted.  
"Touché."  
Hailey pressed a button on her chest, forming a nano suit around her body.  
"'at's not gonna help you." The Right hand lady told her.  
They began to aim a punch at her, when Hailey caught her fist.  
"Impressive." The Right hand lady admit. "But that's not gonna-"  
Hailey swung herself in all of her power to break the window and was thrown outside and into space.  
She tried not to get distracted by the beauty that was outer space. Of course, she had the Right hand lady on her trail.  
Hailey landed on a solar panel and began running. She felt slower than normal, and each step was heavier than normal. Of course they were, she was in space! Gravity was crazy!  
She stopped, and she glanced behind her. The Right hand lady was after her. Hailey looked around, then leaped, and slammed her boots into the solar panel, breaking it.  
"Hey, chief, we lost a solar panel." She faintly heard the same masculine voice who had called Raychel the chief. It was faint and it came from behind her.  
"Yeah, I know. I'm dealing with it!" The Right Hand Lady snapped.  
"Woah. You don't have to get snippy about it..."  
 _Treat your own clan members nicely! You jerk!_  
Hailey was on a broken part of the solar panel, and she looked around, searching for a place to go. She then spotted a drop pod.  
 _A drop pod, aye? Looks like my way out of space._  
Hailey leaped towards the drop pod, opened it, and pulled herself inside. She closed it, and turned to the screen behind her, and tapped a few buttons.  
 _ **Destination: Earth.**_  
She looked outside the small window as the bot within the screen behind her counted down.  
The Right hand lady suddenly jumped onto the front of the drop pod and banged on the glass.  
"Oi! Get outta there!" They demanded.  
 _Nope._  
The drop pod launched, colliding with the orbital station and doing a big hit to the Right hand lady.

_**MISSION COMPLETE** _

It dashed down to earth at high speeds, making Hailey nauseous.  
It took a few minutes, but the drop pod successfully landed on earth. Hailey slipped off her nano suit, revealing what she was wearing underneath, which was a thin white dress with short sleeves, and dark blue leggings with her usual brown boots.  
She stepped onto the soft, lush green grass. The sunlight flashed in her eyes at first, but she quickly got used to it. Hailey felt refreshed, now that she had escaped, she could relax.

**RANK**   
_**Free Woman** _


End file.
